


Iwami motel

by Geritashipper123



Series: Iwatobi-Gem fics [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tears, but also lots of fluff, fight, gem au, keystone motel you all know, nagisa just wants people to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Rin did the bad thing. </p>
<p>Now everything is awful and Nagisa just wants everyone to be happy again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwami motel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tobio112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobio112/gifts).



> Have you noticed HOW MUCH I WRITE FOR THIS AU SERIOUSLY ITS A LITTLE BUT INSANE ESPECIALLY SINCE I HAVE MORE STORIEES IN THE WORKS.
> 
> On that note I SWEAR A NEW CHAPTER OF ALC IS COMING. I SWEAR.
> 
> ... Anyway!
> 
> I rewatched keystone motel and you know what happens when i rewatch Steven universe it's like "MAKOHARU BITCHES COME ON GAY SWIMMING GEMS! YEAH!"
> 
> Also I'm very tired. WEEEEEE

It all began when Rin did the bad thing.

Nagisa knew Maromi was upset, knew Sousuke was upset, and knew that even Rin was upset with himself. Everyone was upset, it was terrible.

Rin had repeatedly lied. To Maromi.

About _fusion_. He had tricked a fusion who almost never unfused into fusing repeatedly and didn’t even have an excuse.

Nagisa had fused with Rei before obviously, and he knew what fusion was like. And it was clear what fusion meant to Maromi. But…

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't be mad at Rin the way the others were.

He sighed and looked around. The atmosphere in the house was awful. Sousuke was standing in the kitchen currently just… Standing there. He wasn’t even cooking. Rin was watching him from the couch, switching between gazing guiltily at his mate and looking apologetically at Maromi. Maromi was leaning against the wall next to the door, deep in thought. It was painstakingly silent, and Rei was on vacation so Nagisa couldn’t visit him either.

Nagisa sighed and opened his mouth to say something when Maromi straightened abruptly “There's an old gem site in the next town over.” He said suddenly. “I’m going to go check on it.”

Rin was on his feet immediately “I’ll go with you.”

Maromi didn’t even acknowledge him. “Sousuke. You and Rin stay here and check on the kindergarten or something.” He said. Sousuke gave him a look but nodded. Nagisa watched as Rin deflated, slinking back over to the couch to resume sitting. “Romi-” Nagisa said, only to stop when Maromi looked up at him “Nagisa, you grab your pack and come with me.” He said abruptly.

Nagisa blinked as Maromi walked out. He spared a slight glance at Rin before grabbing his pack and followed the fusion out of the house.

 

* * *

 

 

Nagisa had flown with Maromi before, but it still never stopped being cool.

The feeling of being high above the clouds and just… Flying. It was amazing. He wondered if Maromi liked it.

Iwami was a nice town, he supposed. A bit too quiet but… Nice all the same. It was late at night when they landed at a motel, some shitty place with dead bushes by the pool and yellow grass and peeling paint, but it didn’t matter. Nagisa immediately ran in and flopped on the bed “this place is so cool! I’ve never slept outside of the kindergarten or beach city before!” The blonde giggled “Romi! Are you hungry? We can order pizza or something!” he rolled over to look at the raven haired fusion.

Maromi’s lips were pressed together in a tight line. And his knuckles were white over his knees

“Uh… Maromi? You okay?” Nagisa asked, blinking.

“Stop…” Maromi breathed “quit fighting!” He curled his hands into fists, trembling.

Nagisa frowned “Maromi?” he asked again

“You… you jerks… quit it! I’m… _I’m_ -” Maromi glowed. Nagisa stared. That glow… that meant-

And then, Makoto and Haruka were launched onto the floor. “Really Makoto. Calm down.” Haruka said “This is pointless.” His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was sitting up from a laying position on his back.

Makoto, who was face down, pushed himself off the floor. “Calm down? Haru! Don’t you feel used? Rin tricked us! Why aren’t you seething?!” Makoto asked, gesturing wildly. “I am seething. But it’s pointless to show it.” Haruka said, giving him a cold look.

Nagisa couldn’t believe his eyes. Maromi had actually split up. Makoto and Haruka were here- and they were fighting? They fought?! “Guys-” Nagisa tried to cut in

“Pointless to show it? Haruka it’s fusion! _Fusion_! We’re allowed to be mad- I want to punch Rin in the face, Haruka! Why are you so unreactive?” Haruka rolled his eyes in response   
“Because you're overreacting.” he went and sat on the bed.

“I am not!” Makoto snapped “He tricked us- He used us- He betrayed his mate- He wasted our time- There are so many reasons why I am _not_ overreacting! As a matter of fact- I think you're _under_ reacting!” Makoto ssaid, voice on the verge of hysterical

“Sousuke can deal with that himself if he’s so upset. And you are too overreacting. You're blowing this out of proportion just like always.” Haruka said, face steeled. “Really, it’s just fusion.” Haruka huffed.

Makoto’s eyes flashed like fire “Just fus- Just like al-” The brown haired gem twitched angrily, looking up at Haruka with something akin to hurt in his eyes “I can’t even-!”

And just like that, Makoto stormed out.

Nagisa watched in amazement as Haruka watched him go silently. “... good to see you Nagisa.” The stoic gem said, arms crossed as he looked at the wall “Good to… see you too?” Nagisa blinked, wondering what on homeworld or the earth just happened.

 

* * *

 

 

It was maybe 5 minutes of sitting quietly with Haruka for Nagisa to go outside, saying something about going swimming.

And, there was Makoto. The dead bushes and yellow grass were now blooming and green and flowering and Makoto was muttering angrily to himself as he paced next to the pool. “Mako-chan?” Nagisa asked, coming over “Are you-”

“I am not overreacting!” Makoto shouted, more to himself then Nagisa. Then he sighed “I’m sorry- hi Nagisa. And yes, I’m fine.” He said, pressing his hand to his forehead. Nagisa nodded “Of course. Wanna come swim?” He asked, climbing in the pool.

Makoto blinked, then sighed “I just- he doesn't even care! Its fusion and he actually-” he groaned “This is maddening and he doesn't even care! Well I’m not forgiving rin any time soon-” Makoto’s angry words became an unhearable grumble as he climbed into the pool, angrier than Nagisa had ever seen him.

“Oh Mako-chan… I’m sure Haru-chan cares more than you think-” Nagisa reasoned, watching wearily as plants squeezed through the tiles at the bottom of the pool. Makoto kept grumbling, and Nagisa heard a crack as a tree sprouted through the sidewalk next to the pool.

“Okay… I’m gonna go inside now.” Nagisa said, climbing out of the pool after having been in it for only 3 minutes.

 

* * *

 

 

The room they had rented wasn’t in a much better state.

Nagisa sighed. He was glad he had been outside when the toilet exploded.

There were leaks in the ceiling and the walls had wet spots. A pipe had burst out of a wall and was spraying water everywhere. Haruka seemingly didn’t notice, glaring at the wall opposite to him like it would spontaneously combust so nothing separated him from shouting at Makoto.

He made his way around the streams of water to climb onto his bed again, sighing. “Haruka? Are you alright?” He asked. “Fine” the ravenette said, not looking away from the wall.

Silence for a few minutes. And then- “Hey… Haruka?” Nagisa said “if you're going to say that I should talk to Makoto, it won’t change anything.” Haruka said “He’s being overly emotional and not thinking straight. He can calm down on his own.” Another pipe burst above Nagisa’s head, and he had to jump to avoid getting soaked.

Sighing, the pink eyed gem grabbed his bag and went to sit outside on the curb. He glanced over at Makoto, who was growing some sort of redwood tree.

He reached into his bag and pulled out his phone, tapping it a few times before putting it to his ear. It rang a few times, and then there was a greeting “Rei-chan?” Nagisa said softly “I know your phone doesn't work while you're on vacation. But like I've said every time I’ve called- I’m gonna spam you with messages anyway!” He smiled a bit “I miss you. A lot. Things are still tense at home, but me and Maromi went to iwami on some gem mission… But now Maromi is split up. And it's… It's just a mess. Everything is a mess.” He sighed “I miss you. I love you. A lot, even though I said that already. Call me when you can, alright? I’ll see you when you get home.” He smiled again “prepare for the biggest hug ever! Okay, bye…” He pressed a kiss to the speaker “consider that a goodbye kiss through the phone!” He giggled and then hung up, leaning back against the wall.

“Oh Rei… Maybe you’d know how to fix this.”

 

* * *

   
The next morning, Nagisa woke up determined to fix everything.

He went back into the room to find that Haruka had made everything go back into the walls. He was grumbling though, looking like a pissed cat. Makoto came over when they came out of the room, not even saying good morning to his mate.

Nagisa sighed. It would be a long day.

They walked to the gem colony, Makoto not being able to carry both of them. Nagisa knew better than to make conversation now, when things were so fresh. It was early too, and nothing good happened in the mornings.

They arrived soon enough to find absolutely nothing of interest. And Nagisa sighed, looking between the two tense gems who wouldn’t even look at one another.

_Oh for Pete's sake._

“Well.” Nagisa said, finally speaking “It's good that we checked! It sure was bright of Maromi to think of this.” He said, glancing between the two for reactions

“Maromi isn’t here.” Makoto said, tone dark. “And who’s fault” Haruka said, fist clenching “is that? _Makoto_.” He put stress on the others name, anger seeping in. “Oh, now you show emotions? I'm kind of shocked you felt anything at all!” Makoto snapped.

And that was it.

The two whirled on each other, shouting so rapidly Nagisa couldn't even try to follow.

“You don't-” “you aren't even-” “how can you-” “this is pointless-” “how could you-” “you don't tell me-” “why not you-” “you can't-”

“ _ENOUGH_!” Nagisa screamed, voice echoing through the empty site “that is _enough_! You two- you two are partners! I thought when we came here- the tenseness and fighting would stop! But it just came with us and I don't understand why it did!” He looked up at the two words them “why are you two so mad?!”

“It's fusion!” Makoto said, interrupting “it's god damned fusion and fusion- fusion is important! It's more than an act to make weak gems stronger it's more than a battle strategy- it's a choice! It's…” He faltered, looking down “it's important to me. It's not…” He looked at Haruka “it's so much more than just fusion. To me anyway.” He said softly, like he was afraid of rebuttal.

Haruka’s brow furrowed “what are you even talking about? I know fusion is important-” “but you said.” Makoto said softly “you said it was just fusion.”

Haruka stared “oh… Oh… _oh Makoto_ …” Haruka reached out hesitantly, then put his hand down “oh Makoto I- I'm-” he bit his lip “oh no wonder you think I don't care I can't even apologize properly!” Haruka brought his hands up to grasp his head, tears in the corner of his eyes.

Makoto stared “oh no- Haru!” He moved a few steps closer “Haru no no no- it's all my fault! You're right you’re always right- I was being over emotional! I'm just stupid-” “you are NOT stupid!” Haruka said, catching him by the wrist and facing him.

Makoto sighed softly, eyes meeting Haruka’s. He raised a hand to brush his hair away “oh Haru…” “Of course I was upset.” Haruka said “I just… I don't want to start another fight.” He sniffed.

Makoto nodded “...” He sighed again, gently pulling Haruka closer “oh Haru… It's alright. I know.” Haruka kept quiet, bowing his head. “... You know.” Makoto said “usually whenever we split we spend the whole time together.” He pulled Haruka against him “I've missed holding you.” He grinned softly and kissed his head. Haruka blinked and smacked his shoulder “be serious-!” But he was grinning now. Makoto’s smile got broader “there's my Haru-chan.” “Oi. No chan.” Haruka huffed, smiling as Makoto kissed away his tears.

Nagisa beamed.

Finally, something normal.

 

* * *

 

 

Nagisa was walking with Maromi maybe 5 minutes later when he spoke.

“Hey Maromi?” He asked quietly “why did you split?”

Maromi sighed “well… They fought. Haruka and Rin have a history, and Haruka was afraid of fight get with him again, so he didn't want to be mad and tried to keep it inside. Makoto was a bit out of sync with Haruka, and couldn't sense that and thought Haruka wasn’t mad at all.” He ran a hand through his hair “Makoto’s been forced to fuse in the past, and when Haruka said it was just fusion, he was really hurt. To him, fusion is something incredibly important and valuable. Which isn't a wrong opinion, but…” He sighed “you’ve fused. You know what it's like. Makoto values that feeling.” Nagisa nodded

“... Maromi? What's it like inside your head?” He asked next.

Maromi thought for a few moments, then hummed “you’ll just have to fuse with me sometime and find out, huh?”

Nagisa decided to hold him to that and let the issue drop as they went home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy with how this turned out.
> 
> If enough people want it I will totally write a sourin side to this and I will definitely write Makoto and haruka's point of veiw in short drabbles if people want yAYYYYYYYYY


End file.
